bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Chalk
Daniel Chalk (né Gareth Dindsdale) was a maths teacher and the adoptive father of Kevin Chalk. Chalky is an accident waiting to happen. Nervy, with a bad haircut and old fashioned clothes, the minute he steps into a classroom every kid smells an easy kill. Incredibly bright and academic, on paper Chalky is every head’s dream. In reality he’s completely detached from the real world, out of date and out of touch – but only in his late 30s. Chalky comes to Waterloo Road, straight from the all-boys school and despite being on the receiving end of many a joke and prank, Chalky got by as a teacher – even gaining the respect of much of the class, simply through knowing his subject so well. Maths suits Chalky. It requires no opinion, no emotion and no modernisation. Equations will always be equations, they don’t follow trends, or require an understanding of popular culture – of which he has none. Chalky has become a bit of an oddball. His main problem is women. He’s never had a girlfriend, never been in love. Coming to Waterloo Road he faces the biggest and hardest challenge of his career – teaching highly sexualised teenage girls, and he’s terrified. Series 7A, saw Chalky struggle with class discipline to the point where he almost hit a pupil, but with guidance from Rob Scotcher and unlikely ally Janeece, Chalky has managed to instil some kind of order, respect and discipline to his classes. None the least in the music department, as it is revealed that he is a bit of a wiz on the guitar. This new series sees Chalky push himself to the brink when he develops romantic hopes for the wrong women. In series 8, following a very brief relationship with Janeece, he goes on to adopt Kevin Skelton and it is discovered he was abused in the care home he used to live in as a child. Chalky returned in Series 9 Ep 16 for which Kevin was having an interview for his university/bursary fund. Daniel helps Kevin Skelton legally change his name to Kevin Chalk and they together create a mobile game called 'Chalk and Cheese' which becomes an addictive and popular game amongst the children and adults which include Lorraine Donnegan. Lorraine helps Daniel and Kevin sell their game which also leads to Daniel being offered his dream job in London. After much consideration and some words from Kevin, Daniel agrees to take the job and is told by Kevin that he will stay in the school home to finish his final year while Daniel is in London. Kevin will then go to live with him when he finishes school. Daniel tells Tom Clarkson that if there is any trouble from Kevin he will be on the first train back to the school. In Series 9 Spring term Mid Term Chalky returns to Waterloo Road to see his son Kevin but he returns to find Kevin has been rushed into Hospital. Daniel already knew about Tom Clarkson and Grantly Budgen died during the time he was away. Kevin is a bag a nerves about going to College hopefully Chalky can calm him down. Residence He lived on 8 Kinderely Road in Rochdale , but then moved to live closer to the school : 2011 He lived next door to Waterloo, 12 the terrace : 2011-2012 Triva *His real name is Gareth Dinsdale. Category:Maths Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Past Characters Category:Comeback characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters